


The Doctor's Vigil

by EradiKate



Series: Someone to Watch Over Her [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Harry Carlyle's thoughts, post-Habitat 7.





	The Doctor's Vigil

“I’m glad you’re here, Harry.  I know Scott and Sara are, too.”

 

Those were Alec Ryder’s last words to him, and it still galled Harry Carlyle to think that in all the time he’d known the N7, only twice before had Alec ever expressed any kind of unqualified positive sentiment.  The first was when Alec had introduced him to his fiancee, Ellen.  The second, when he convinced Harry to join the Andromeda Initiative as a stasis specialist.

 

Three times and out.  Harry was now middle-aged and exhausted, suddenly lonely in a strange galaxy.  His best friend was buried on Habitat 7, a storm-ridden ‘golden world’ that had proved deadly.  Ellen was long dead, back in the Milky Way.  Alec’s twin children were only just clinging to life.  Scott, nearly taken by the same suffocating atmosphere that had killed his father.  Sara, helpless in a coma.

 

If either of them recovered, they would have a long road ahead of them.  Scott was probably better equipped than most to handle the responsibilities of a Pathfinder, but the transfer of SAM had been a shock to his nervous system and nobody could be sure what the long-term effects would be.  Still, Harry thought, at least when he woke up he’d have some answers, some purpose.  Not everyone could be so lucky.

 

Harry drifted through the medical bay like a ghost until he found himself looking down at Sara Ryder.  Even unconscious, the stubborn set of her jaw echoed Alec, one of only a few traits she’d inherited from her father.  Harry knew that if she woke up, the reality of Andromeda would be harsh news for the young woman.  Her sunny outlook and casual friendliness would be tested sorely by losing her father and twin.  

 

He’d spent many evenings in the Ryder home, playing chess against Scott, listening to Sara practice endlessly on her violin.  Discussing the possibilities of human biotics and the adaptability of the mind with Ellen and Alec.  Sara had always been the quietest of the group, preferring to stand in the shadows of her family.  All of them had tried in their own ways to draw her out, none had quite succeeded.  Her presence was one often taken for granted, now it was painful in its absence.

 

Until the pod malfunction and Alec’s death, Harry had assumed he’d always be near the three Ryders, ready to keep them exploring.  Now, as he found himself praying over her, he was faced with a choice.  Did he move forward with the Pathfinder team, or remain on the Hyperion?

 

By her nature, Sara would need a friendly face nearby, someone to stand with her during the dark time he knew was coming.  Scott would fight on regardless of who stood next to him.

 

SAM would have to look out for Scott, he realized.  Somewhere in the void of space, Harry had taken up the role of Sara’s protector.

 

He called for one of his colleagues, he'd noticed her gazing wistfully at the Tempest.

 

"I'm glad you're here, Dr. T'Perro."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Doctor's Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189849) by [thornhands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornhands/pseuds/thornhands)




End file.
